Shadows on the Roof
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: A intense and romantic one shot of Batman and Catwoman pouring out their hearts on a roof top above the streets of Gotham. (Slightly mature content.)


**Shadows on the Roof**

* * *

"Selina," Batman called out with a gravelly voice. His smoldering hazel eyes scanned the darken area as he saw her slender figure arched against the wall. Darkness sculpted over her pale skin and a shadow of a smirk crossed over her red lips.

"Don't be shy?" she purred flashing her smoky eyes behind the mask. "Alfred said that you needed a stress reliever." Her voice was low and seductive.

Under the cowl, Bruce raised his eyebrows. "I'm fine," he growled, indignant.

"Oh really," she emerged from the shadowy umbra and circled around him. Her long fingers slid over his back and he stood motionless, raking his eyes over her body. He couldn't believe, she was doing this for him. This beautiful creature of allure and malevolence was making his heart throb against his chest. She closed the distance between them.

He felt the corners of his mouth quirk slightly up as the edges straightened to a cozy smirk. "Since when do you follow Alfred's instructions, Miss Kyle."

She grinned, "Since the man I love has been working 40 hours straight in that awful cave of his." She sauntered closer, carefully avoiding the ends of his cape. He looked down at her with intensity burning withing his fierce eyes. She run her gloved fingers over his embossed bat insignia and lifted her dark eyes locking into his still gaze, it sent icy shivers dancing long her spine. "You can't deny that I can the tension away."

He didn't deny her.

Batman leaned forward, the tip of his graphite nose rubbed against her brow. "Selina," he whispered as her name fell on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her tightly against his armored clad body. Electricity sparked inside of him. His gaze fell to her full red lip.s The color of a rose. He wanted her. He felt his sexual urges becoming increasing overwhelming. He couldn't contain himself.

_They were breathing the same air._

Without any hesitation, he covered her lips with a moist and hungry kiss. She responded instantly and wrapped her arms over his plated shoulders as they deepened into a savory kiss. It was heaven. He couldn't deny it.

Their tongues twirled inside the caverns of their hot mouths as they pressed smothered kisses onto each other's brimmed flesh. He scowled fiercely untamed and against his will. His throat released guttural sounds. Lips sopped over hers as his cape was billowed over his body and folded around his boots.

A collection of pleasure moans wafted in the air, he moved his lips down to her neck. He barred his teeth on the zipper of her suit and pulled it impatiently down until the lace of her black bra rubbed over his chin. He moved his lips higher and pressed soft and bruising kisses along her neck and underneath her jaw.

Batman lifted his head and looked at her with dusky eyes. He slipped his fingers under her mask and lifted it up until it rested above the her mass of dark auburn. He caresses a feathery kiss on her brow before staring into a frozen gaze of melting coffee.

"Take it off," he rasped against her ear. Selina placed both of her hands on the sides of the cowl and eases it slowly off to reveal the man underneath. She dropped the mask and looked into his hooded eyes shrouded by loose strands of drenched hair staring back at her.

She placed her hand on his accentuated cheek and her finger tips messaged over his flushed skin gently.

_They were both unmasked. Both naked with feelings._

Bruce snaked his gauntlet covered arms around her trim figure, she purposely lost her footing and both of them tumbled over the cement. His body weight was crushing against her, their brows touched and the tips of their noses nuzzled together. He stroked his fingers through her hair and smiled, "The one and only Selina Kyle. Unmasked, unguarded and beautiful as ever."

Selina smiled and he pressed kisses from her brow and moved downwards to her lips. "The one and only Dark Knight," she purred with her mouth against his jaw. "Unmasked , unguarded and sexy as ever."

Bruce smiled warmly, he framed her fragile features with his hands.

_Both of them stared into other's dark eyes. Both searching for unspoken emotions._

Bruce pulled her zipper fully down and licked his tongue over her abdomen, she gasped loudly, feeling his hand grip firmly over her hips. He pulled the lower part of her suit off and disregarded her undergarments. He straightened up and slightly and shredded off his Kevlar leggings. She grinned, staring a black boxers smug against his waist. He decided to keep the belt on.

Selina moved her hand to his groin area and curled her finger under the elastic fabric, feeling the hardness and the coldness of his belt rubbing against her feverish skin. She pulled the boxed down. He angled over her, spreading her legs as both of their boots touched.

He slowly entered her, listening to her purr out the invitation. He plunged deeper into her pulsing core and released the milky flow. He started to thrust, rocking his hips with hers. He panted breathlessly, jolting her body with his force.

Selina rolled her eyes back while her mouth opened. She let out heavy pants of breath. "Bruce," she bit out, he was sinking deeper. She lifted her arms over the hard planes of his back. "Don't stop." she urged as he kissed down the groves of her throat.

"Selina..." He gulped down, catching a breath. "I love you."

_Thrusts were stronger. Delightful. Uncontrollable._

_He was losing himself into her._

Bruce kissed her lips, sucking out the fair from her lungs, he pulled away and released heaving breaths while she looked over his shoulder and noticed the misty bat signal reflecting in the clouds.

"Sorry handsome...somebody else desires your full attention."

Bruce slowly pulled himself out of her, she lifted her arms above her head, her hands grasped the cowl. She settled it over his damp hair. He was transforming back into Batman.

Batman kissed her hard on the lips. "Batcave," he whispered against her ear, before lifting himself off of her body. "Tomorrow night."

Her boneless frame was sprawled on the cement. Still and weightless, her eyes fluttered to regain her thoughts. She watched him pull up his leggings and adjusting his belt. She rolled up her undergarments and zipped up her suit. She stood up, feeling wobbly in the knees. "It's a date," she answered him with a low breath.

Batman attached his cape, he walked over to her and pulled down her mask. He stared deeply into her dark eyes of shadow as he laid one last kiss on her lips. "I love you, Selina Kyle." he said quietly. He took a step back, spin around and vaulted off the ledge of the roof.

Selina gingerly moved to the ledge and raised her chin, staring at the bat signal. " I love you too, Bruce." she declared listening to the wail of sirens echoing through the bustling streets. She released a light sigh and vanished into the shadow of the rooftop.


End file.
